Electric Love
by adventuretimeATT
Summary: (Continued story to The Potion Problem) Finn and Lightning are now a couple. Will it last? Finn x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is an continuation of my other story, 'The Potion Problem', so if you're lost in the story, that's why. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

Finn and Lightning were standing in PB's room, after just confessing their 'like-like' to eachother.

Finn and Lightning walked out of the room into the hallway, where Jake and Princess Bubblegum were waiting.

Jake looked to see Finn and Lightning holding hands, and smiling at eachother. Jake raised an eyebrow, "So, did anything interesting happen in there while we were in the hall?"

Finn and Lightning stopped holding hands instantly. "Nope!" The said at the same time. They then both started to blush and look anywhere but Jake.

"Okay then." Jake said, dropping the whole thing. "Hey lets all go to the tree house and just hang." Jake was starting to get bored and wanted to just go home and chill.

"Oh, I would love to but I have many princess deeds to attend to." PB said.

"I would like to come, if thats okay." Lightning said. She was unsure if Jake trusted her after what she did to him and his friends.

"Of course you can come!" Jake gave Lightning a sigh of relief. "Let's go!" Jake said, then stretched out the window and waited for Finn and Lightning to jump on.

Finn grabbed Lightning's hand which caused her to blush "Come on, Lightning". Lightning then gave a small "Okay".They then jumped on Jake and rode to the tree house. Along the way, Finn and Lightning talked quietly to themselves. Finn was the first to speak.

"So, do you want to tell people about us, and you know, being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Finn was unsure if they were a couple now, so he thought this would be a nonchalant way of asking.

Lightning blushed hear the words of her being his girlfriend. "Well I think we should wait until we're sure we want to be a couple."

"But I think you two make a great couple!" Jake said.

"Jake! How could you hear us?" Finn asked. "We were whispering the whole time."

"Dude, I'm a dog. I got crazy hearing." Jake answered. "Plus, you guys are on my back, right behind me. It's not very secretive."

Lightning and Finn blushed seeing how ridiculous it was to think they could talk privately on the back of Jake.

"Well could you not tell people until we're sure we want to let people know?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, Princess." Jake said frowning.

"You don't have to call me Princess, Jake. You can just call me Lightning." Lightning told Jake. She didn't want to seem like someone above them. She wanted to be their equals.

"Okay, Lightning." Jake smiled. He never had a Princess just call them by their name.

"Thank you, very much." Lightning said smiling.

**A/N So this was the first chapter to Electric Love. Do you like the name of the story? **

**If you would like to see certain things in the story, please PM me or review it. Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! I've been having a "writer's block", so sorry for not posting that often. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

After about a five minute ride on Jake's back, Finn and Lightning finally got to the treehouse.

"So…" Finn said, looking around. "What should we do?"

Jake then started to laugh maliciously.

"Jake, why are you laughing?" Finn asked, a little freaked out.

Jake then grew a devious smile on his face. "I got an idea. Heheheh." He even had his hands together in a devious way.

Finn started to grow suspicious. He knew that look. It was the look Jake got when he had a idea that didn't end well. "And that is?"

"Truth. Or. Dare" He said, still holding his look on his face.

"That sounds like fun!" Lightning said. She didn't see why Finn was so suspicious. She knew how to play it, and it didn't seem that bad to her.

"What are you up to?" Finn thought aloud, talking to Jake.

"Nothing…" Jakes smile grew even bigger.

"Okay. We'll play." Finn said, narrowing his eyes on Jake.

~~~~Later~~~~

Finn and Jake invited over their friends at sundown. Waiting for the guest to arrive, Lightning helped Finn and Jake with snacks. She even made some snacks of her own.

"I call this one, a cloud cake." Lightning said, popping the little white cake into Finn's mouth.

"This is great!" Is what it would have sounded like if Finn's mouth wasn't so full, but in reality, it sounded more like "His his hrate!"

Lightning giggled at the young hero's muffled comment. "Thanks. It' an old family recipe." Lightning then sighed and fowned.

Finn saw this, and was a little concerned. After swallowing his treat, he asked, "Is something wrong? You seem sad?"

"Oh I'm fine. Really, it's nothing." Lightning said, smiling slightly. Finn smiled back, even though he was sure something was up. He didn't want to bother her though, so he kept quiet.

Soon after all the snacks were set up, the guest had come all at once. The guest meaning, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King, and Lady Rainicorn. Jake gave Lady a welcoming smooch, and everyone sat in a circle on the floor.

"Let the game begin" Jake said with a large devious smile upon his face.

'This isn't gonna be good.' Finn thought to himself.

**A/N Once again I would like to apologize about posting this about a month after I last posted anything. If you have any truth or dare suggestions, you can PM me or review it. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again for reading my story, and I hope you continue. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

Finn, Lightning, Jake, PB, Marcy, and Lady Rainicorn, are sitting in a circle about to start a game called "Truth or Dare".**( A/N I took Ice King out. Please don't hate XD)**

"Okay, does everyone know the rules to this game?" Lightning asked.

Jake started to talk before anyone could answer. "I'd like to add some rules, if I may," Jake then stood in the middle of the circle about to explain.

Finn was REALLY suspicious now. 'He's gonna make everyone do something really weird or embarrassing.' He thought to himself. Jake then began to explain.

"Okay, so the way we are going to play it tonight, is when you refuse to do a dare, you HAVE to do a truth that's way worse. When you refuse to do a truth, you HAVE to do a dare that's way worse. Get it?" Jake said, looking around the room. He saw most people smiling and nodding, except for Finn.

Finn was instead, slightly frowning. Lightning saw this and tried to cheer him up. "Oh, come on." She said patting his back. "It's not ganna be that bad." Finn was still frowning. "You don't understand." Finn whispered to Lightning, while Jake was trying to explain his rules a little more clearly for Lady Rainicorn.

"I know that smile that Jake has had on for the past hour now. He's planning something, and I don't know what it is, but it's going to be bad." Finn said, crossing his arms. Lightning smiled. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." She whispered, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. This caused Finn to blush slightly.

"Wait!" Finn whispered. "What if someone saw us? I thought we were going to keep our relationship a secret for awhile?" Lightning leaned on him. "I like you, and I don't care what other people think." Finn smiled, happy to hear what she just said. Finn hugged her saying, "Me either."

Their hug quickly ended, for everyone was ready to start the game. "Let the game begin!" Jake said, sitting back into his spot in between Lady Rainicorn and Lightning. "I'll start us off." he said. "FINN!" Jake pointed at Finn dramatically, "Truth, or dare!" he said this in a deep scary voice.

"Dare." Finn said smiling slightly. Even though he knew something was going to go bad, he couldn't resist a saucy dare.

"Okay, Finn." Jake then got up and went into the other room for a minute. He came back carrying a bucket that read "Junk". "I want you to drink this potion that I have no idea what it does." He then got a multi-colored potion out of the bucket. Lightning knew exactly what this potion was.

PB frowned. "I don't know if that's safe Jake. What if it kills him?"

"PFFT! I have cyclops tears. It'll be fine."

PB still had a worried look. "Okay." she said in a small voice.

Finn then began to drink it. The bottle was half filled, but he still only took a sip. As soon as he drank it, PB and Lady gasped. However, for Marceline, Jake and Lightning, they were laughing uncontrollably. "What? What it do?" Finn said, unclear as to why they were laughing. Marceline, and Jake were too busy laughing to answer him. Lightning, who was still slightly laughing, handed Finn a hand held mirror.

Finn saw that he was, once again, turned into girl. "Awh, come on! Again with this!" He took off his hat and threw it on the ground in anger. Finn then cooled down slightly and just sighed. Jake calming down a little, started to speak.

"Oh, man. Dude, I swear I had no idea that was what it was going to do. I'm sorry bro." Jake said, seeing how angered his brother was.

"You really didn't know?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Jake nodded. "I forgive you bro."

"You gonna put your hat back on?" Jake asked. "Nah." Finn said. "It'll just get in the way anyhow."

"Okay, well now that that's over, since I asked you, Finn, You can ask someone else now. But it can't be me."

"Okay…" Finn said looking around the room. "Marceline! Truth or Dare?"

"Mmm.. truth." She said

"Did you like being a dude for awhile?" Finn said, a little curious.

"Yeah it was okay. It was easier to pee I guess."

"Gross! You actually used the bathroom while the opposite gender?!" Finn asked disgusted.

" you didn't use the bathroom while you were a girl? I'd think that'd be something you're interested in?" Marceline said raising an eyebrow.

Finn's face burned red. "NO! I don't want to see that junk!"

"Oh? It's not?" Marceline said, clearly trying to embarrass him.

"Gah! Whatever! Can we please just move on?" Finn said, his face still very red. Lightning and Jake giggled a bit through all of this.

"Ok, let's see…" Marceline said, looking about the room, decided who her victim was going to be.

**A/N Hello again! I thank you once more for reading my stories. If you have any suggestions as to what I should write, please tell me so. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! It's me with another chapter! XD Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

After a few more rounds of truth or dare, the sun started to rise. Finn's girliness had finally worn off, turning him back into a boy. He put his hat back on, greatfully. It was Marceline's turn again, and Marceline is about to pick her victim to embarrass or humiliate. Laughing evilly to herself, deciding who to ask the question. "Lightning, truth or dare?"

Lightning said "Dare." But not before giving a quick smirk.

"I dare you, to …." Marceline thought for a moment and a wicked smile grew on her face. 'Perfect' She thought to herself. "kiss Finn" She finished.

Everyone besides Lightning and Finn, had made their childish 'Ooo' sound. Lightning and Finn looked at each other for a moment before blushing slightly. Lightning kissed Finn, and it was ever so passionate. They just melted right into each other.

After about five seconds of everyone staring at Finn and Lightning kissing, they finally broke it. Finn blushed, "That was awesome." He said, sounding out of breath. This made Lightning blush as well as he did. Everyone laughed at the young hero's comment.

"Okay! My turn." Lightning said, moving on. "Jake! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jake said, propping himself up, from his down position, with his arm.

"Who is your favorite couple, besides you and Lady?" Lightning asked.

"Probably you and Finn." Jake said, not having to think about it.

Lightning blushed, honestly not expecting that answer. She thought he would say a celebrity couple. Like FP and CB.

"Why is that exactly?" Finn asked, blushing as much as Lightning was.

"Well you guys didn't object the idea of kissing each other, so I assumed you guys were on board." Jake explained lazily, raising an eyebrow. "Plus, you guys seem perfect for each other."

PB and Marceline nodded in agreement. "It's true. You two seem to have some kind of chemistry." PB said. "Why deny it?" Marceline asked, her too raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you're right." Finn said, getting up and holding out his hand to lift Lightning to her feet. Finn blushed a little before asking, "Lightning," He held her hands in his. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he wasn't quite looking into her eyes.

Lightning had a bright smile upon her face. "Finn?" Finn looked into her eyes this time, "Yes, Lightning?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Lightning then put her arms around Finn's neck in a big hug. Finn then began to hug back tightly "Awesome." he breathed out.

**A/N Cute huh? Tell me what you think of this chapter please! XD Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Just to explain, in the last chapter, Finn just officially asked Lightning to be his girlfriend. They decided to date a few chapters before that, but he actually asked her. Anywho, Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**

It has only been about two weeks since Lightning and Finn had started dating, yet they seemed to love each other greatly already. Everything had been running smoothly for the new couple as well. Everyone was happy for them.

Lightning never felt more happier than her time she spent with Finn. Finn felt the same towards her. Whenever they were away from each other, it felt like an eternity, when in reality, it was 15 minutes.

Finn wanted to do something special for Lighting, for no particular reason. He just wanted to make her happy, and to let her know that he loved her. So, Finn decided to make something for her.

He wanted it to come from the heart. After a while of thinking, he decided to make a song for her. It took him about day to make the song. Luckily, Lightning had to travel to the breakfast kingdom for Princess Day. It was a short time to make a song, but it was all in his heart and mind already.

_I never felt this, that I have with you._

_Nothing you do will make me feel blue,_

_I want you to know that I really like you,_

_I want us together forever,_

_like salt and pepper,_

_We go good together._

_I hope you agree, _

_that you and me,_

_are going to be together for,_

_eternity._

Finn had this all written down, and knew exactly when to sing it to her.

It had been a few weeks since Finn has wrote his song for Lightning. He hadn't sing it to her yet, but it was soon he was going is Finn and Lightning's one month anniversary, and Finn had something special planned for her.

He was going to surprise Lightning by taking her on a picnic in the woods. By the time they're done eating, it should be sunset. And at that time, he would take her to a cliff he knew of that looked great at sunset. Finally, he would then sing his song to her. 'First things first,' He thought to himself, 'I need to ask her.' So, Finn headed towards the cloud kingdom. It was always difficult to get to her house, but they figured out a way.

After about 15 minutes of climbing the tallest tree in Ooo, Finn finally reached the top of the tree. There was large thick clouds, all around him. Finn stepped off of the tree and onto the clouds. Normally, he would have fell, but the clouds of the cloud kingdom were so thick, he could stand on them.

Once he was at the cloud kingdom, Finn was greeted by the royal cloud guards.

"Sup, Cloud Guards" Finn said, waving to the fluffy looking men.

"Hey Finn! Here to see Princess Lightning again?" One of the guards asked him.

"Yeah, just wanted to ask her something real quick." Finn responded nonchalantly.

"Couldn't you have asked her over the phone?" The other guard asked.

"I guess, but it wouldn't be as special."

"What? Are you going to ask her to marry you?" The first guard said, laughing afterward.

Finn's face suddenly got very red. "No! I'm just asking her on a picnic!"

The guard was still laughing slightly, but after cooling down, he said "Sorry Finn I was bustin' ya chops."

"Look," Finn said, calmed down. "Can I just see Lightning?"

"Sure! Right this way!" The second guard then led Finn down a long hallway to Lightning's room. He didn't need to be guided to her room, for he already knew where it was from his many visits, but it was customary.

Once they finally got to Lightning's room, The guard then said his goodbyes, and left to go back to his post at the front gate of the castle.

Finn knocked on the door, "Lightning? Can I come in? I wanted to ask you something."

Lightning then opened the door quickly, hearing it was Finn. "Finn!" She said, bringing him into a big hug. "Glad to see you." She then let go and invited him inside her room. She then sat on the edge of her white bed.

"You said you needed to ask me something?" Lighting said, motioning for Finn to sit on the edge of the bed with her. The bed felt really comfortable. _'Probably because it's a cloud.'_ Finn thought to himself.

"Well, yeah. I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow." Finn asked, a little nervous for some reason. '_I ask her on dates all the time. Why am I nervous?_' Finn thought to himself. _'Probably because this date is extra special.'_

"Of course!" Lightning said, very excited.

**A/N This is kind of a cliff hanger. Hoped you enjoyed! I also hope you could hear the song in your head clearly as I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Welcome back! Sorry I haven't been posting lately. I been having to do school work and such. ANYWAYS! Enjoy! XD Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

Tonight was the big night. Their one month anniversary. Finn had put on a flannel blue shirt with dark blue jeans. nothing too fancy, but fancier than what he normally wears. He was walking with a picnic basket in one hand and his lady's hand in the other.

Lightning was wearing a nice silver shirt with yellow speckles,and a dark grey fluffy skirt. 'She looked gorgeous' Finn thought to himself. Once they reached the spot near the cliff, like Finn planned, Finn spread the green blanket out on the ground. Once that was done, Finn motioned for Lightning to sit, and bowed.

Lightning giggled a bit "Thanks" she said, sitting down.

"No prob" Finn said blushing from her giggle. He always loved her laugh. Finn then began to set up the food.

He had made her a nice sandwich. Not that romantic at first thought, but it was the first snack he made her when they were going to go on an adventure.

Lightning happily accepted it with a smile, and began to eat.

For drinks, Finn had a pitcher of orange juice. This is what he usually had with sandwiches. He poured Lightning a glass, and another for himself.

"This is really nice of you Finn." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. This caused Finn to blush. "Thank you for this."

"I j-just really like you and I wanted t-to show you that." Finn said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I really like you too." Lightning said giving him another kiss, but on the lips this time. It was so passionate, it was like fireworks were going off all around they finally broke, Finn suddenly remembered.

"Hey, I wanted to show you something." He then got up from the comfortable blanket and went to the edge of the cliff. He grabbed a guitar from behind one of the trees near him.

Lightning sat where she was, still on the blanket watching as Finn got out the guitar and began to strum it softly.

_I never felt this, that I have with you._

_Nothing you do will make me feel blue,_

_I want you to know that I really like you,_

_I want us together forever,_

_like salt and pepper,_

_We go good together._

_I hope you agree, _

_that you and me,_

_are going to be together for,_

_eternity._

As soon as he stopped, Lightning tackled him to the ground in a big bear hug. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you like it?" Finn asked, a little shocked by her reaction. "I love it! It was so beautiful! Thank you" She said, slightly calmer than she was. She gave him a kiss and it was one of the best kiss Finn ever got. He was blushing so much from the awesome kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Finn" Lightning breathed

"Happy Anniversary."

**A/N Done with Chapter 6. Sorry it was so short. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


End file.
